IH AVE A LITTLE 10 YEAR OLD SISTER!
by RosexNightforever
Summary: TC, MCA, Chris and Carlo, and TDM find little sisters! First MC fic. Rated T because of TC and TDM.


Hey guys, this is my first Minecraft story! It's about Stampy, Squid, Lee, Ty, Sky, Chris, Carlo, and DanTDM! Mostly Stampy, Lee, and Squid though. Okay, here our my OCs for this!

Leila: She is a brown bear cub with brown eyes. She's Lee's little sister and when Lee finds her in the forest on the coldest day of the year with no food or shelter passed out, he takes her home and she tells him her story and her name. He names her LforLeilaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaax. Stampy and Squid agree. Her best friends, Luna and Lily, are forming their own Magical Animal Club. She wears a locket with a picture of her, her cat Diamond, her 'dead' dogs Sword and her other dog Enchanted.

Lilly: Her real name is Lillian, but she hates that name. She's an orange kitten with a white underbelly and green eyes, she usually has a bow in her ears and her tail. She's Stampy's little sister. He found her when he was talking a walk and found her cuddled up near a few stray wolves on the same day Lee found Leila. He grabbed her in his mouth gently by her scruff and took her home. She told him her story and name. He said her new name should be Lillylongnose, she agreed. Her and her best friends, Luna and Leila, are forming their own MAC.

Luna: Princess Luna. A cyan squid with blue eyes, she has moon markings and wears her tiara 24/7. Her and Squid are the kids of the King Squid, yes you read it, the King Squid! Squid left years before she was born because of some mysterious reason you'll find out when you read the second chapter. Luna wanted to find him so she ran off with her loyal she-squid wolf named Moon. They pass out when a snowstorm hits the same day as the other two find their sisters. Squid finds her when Sky is about to kill her, he protects her. She was still passed out when Squid took her home. She woke up and saw him petting Moon. She told him everything and he agreed to name her IBallisticLuna.

Olivia: If you don't call her Liv, she'll kill you! She wears butter headphones and wears the same clothes as Deadlox. Her eyes are the same chocolate brown. Her hair is longer and she usually has it in a ponytail. Ty found her when she saved him from a small squid attack. Her and Avery are having their own little Dead and Sky armies. Her name is Livlox according to TC.

Avery: She has long brown hair with a butter bow. Her weapon is a butter sword. She wears an amulet exactly like Sky's. Her clothing is a dress looking like Sky's clothes. He found her when she was fighting some squids, he liked her skills and when he saw her amulet.. something happened and he knew Avery was his little sis. Her and Liv (almost called her Olivia... oops :P) are making their own Dead and Sky armies. Her name is AverytheactualkidRS.

Danielle (I spelled her name wrong and my laptop changed it to Danville...P&F?): She wears a light blue dress and has brown eyes and is a brunette. Dan often calls her Danny or Girl DanTDM. He found her by Grim barking and he saw her passed out. He took her in and she said her name was DanielleTDM. Dan thought she was just a fan but a certain white-coated villager showed him that she was actually his sister!

Red: Chris' sister. She wears the same clothes as Noah from MCA. Chris found her when Sparky ran away and he found her with Red. He asked Mom about her and she said that was his sister. Red came over the next day. Chris begged her to stay and she became RedandtheChris.

Bree: She is Carlo's sister. She looks like Leah from Chris' MCA. Carlo found her when Herobrine attacked him and he saved him. She told him all about her. She said she didn't know who the heck either of them were, so Carlo knew she was telling the truth. Breeflo is her username now.

* * *

Chapter 1: Leila meets her bro!

*Leila's POV*

I walked through the forest shivering.

My heart pounded and my loyal cat, Diamond, meowed and rubbed up against me for warmth.

I reached down and pet the black and white cat.

She meowed and tried to give me more warmth.

"Girl...*shivers*... not going to work!" I said.

I picked her up and kept walking.

She fussed, but eventually passed out.

I was beginning to feel lightheaded myself, but ignored it.

"Elsa why?!" I wailed to no one.

Then I blacked out.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. .. .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . .. . . . .

Lee's POV

I gently padded through the forest.

I was looking for some new ingredients for Stampy's cakes.

"Elsa why?!" a female voice wailed.

Then a thud echoed.

My ears flinched, but a bear's gotta get ingredients for a cat's cakes!

"Meow!" a cat meowed.

I turned around and saw a kitten who looked like Mittens.

She meowed again and walked over.

"Whaaa...?" I said.

She pulled on my pants and dragged me to a passed out bear cub, who looked like... me?

I picked up and unconscious cub and walked back to the house with the cat following.

Stampy wasn't there.. how odd.

I set the girl down on my bed in my room and she awoke.

"Hi there! My name is Lee and-" I introduced, but she cut me off.

"Lee? Hi. My name's Leila and I'm your younger sister." the cub, now known as Leila, roared happily.

"What? I'm an only cub!" I said.

Leila showed a family tree.

Darn it! Yet.. YAY!

"Diamond? Where's Sword? And Enchanted?" i asked looking at a picture off her and 2 dogs wearing a red and cyan collars and Diamond on Leila's locket around her neck.

"Dead." Leila sniffled. "They died in the storm."

My ears bent and I hugged her. She was my sister.

She was crying her little cub heart out.

Diamond's ears were pressed down but her head was up high.

The two puppies in the picture though, they... looked familiar. Very familiar!

I saw them before. During a snowstorm a few days ago and Diamond and Leila were with them!

Then I baked some cakes for Stampy.

* * *

So what do you peeps think?


End file.
